


Доспехи современного джентльмена

by Kollega, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Undressing, WTF Kombat 2021, Белокурая Жози
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Джулиан очень боится, что Гарак раскроет его постыдную тайну, но у Гарака, оказывается, есть такая же, и он ничуть этого не стыдится.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Доспехи современного джентльмена

**Author's Note:**

> Под влиянием [вот этого поста](https://lesbianholocron.tumblr.com/post/621393817477824512) — и Сиддига, и Робинсона, оказывается, заставляли надевать под костюмы специальные жилеты, «улучшающие» фигуру. Узнав об этом, автор не смог развидеть описанную ниже ситуацию.

Гарак раздевался неторопливо и совершенно спокойно. Хотелось бы Джулиану хоть немного его уверенности. Слишком уж неловко получится, когда все всплывет. Если бы это вышло запланировано, а не спонтанно… Если бы они договорились обо всем заранее, если бы это было свидание, а не обычная встреча за ужином, переросшая в… ну, в нечто большее, неловкость точно удалось бы скрыть.

Но не сейчас.

Джулиан с нервозностью дернул за полу кителя — сойдет за попытку раздеться? Может быть, если повезет. Застежка болезненно затрещала, поддаваясь. Буквально минут пять назад Джулиан считал все это не просто хорошей, а прекрасной, единственно правильной идеей. Но все изменилось, достаточно было вспомнить о его маленьком секрете, надетом под форменную водолазку.

Гарак аккуратно сложил пиджак (кардиган, кофту, свитер? Джулиан не мог вспомнить правильного названия) и опустил его на кресло. Следующей была обтягивающая, шелковистая на вид рубашка (водолазка, гольф, туника? Еще один набор названий, не ассоциирующихся с предметом), которую Гарак медленно стащил через голову.

Джулиан сделал глубокий вдох и решительно снял китель. Полумрак каюты сжал его в не слишком отзывчивых объятиях.

Форменная водолазка застегивалась на шее сзади. По затылку издевательски медленно стекла капля пота, Джулиан смахнул ее резким движением и стал расстегивать воротник. Гарак улыбнулся, косясь на него, потом очевидно кокетливым жестом потянул застежку на боку и спустил брюки. Джулиан судорожно сглотнул. Может, вовсе не раздеваться? Нет, штаны придется снять, и обувь… обувь, конечно! Это даст немного времени. Он наступил носком левой туфли на задник правой; хоть бы Гарак понял все правильно, а не обиделся, но этого было нельзя предугадать.

А тот стоял в полумраке и улыбался, блестя глазами, в одних трусах и нательной майке (на этот раз Джулиан был уверен, что правильно угадал предмет одежды). Потом одним слитным, ловким движением снял майку и остался в…

В…

— Что-то не так, мой дорогой доктор?

Джулиан замотал головой, чувствуя себя еще более неловко. Стоило бояться, зная, что у Гарака тоже есть… Есть…

Такая штука.

Гарак неторопливо расстегивал мелкие пуговички на темной, плотной… ну, скажем, жилетке со вставками, изображающими рельефные мышцы. Ему-то это зачем? У него все в порядке с фигурой. Нет, у него просто отличная фигура! Такие крепкие руки, широкая грудная клетка… В отличие от самого Джулиана.

— Зачем тебе… это? — спросил Джулиан, радуясь неожиданной передышке, а заодно и поводу поговорить.

— Кевларовый жилет с укреплениями? — переспросил Гарак и любовно погладил ладонями бока. Джулиан затаил дыхание. — Просто обязательная деталь туалета, мой дорогой доктор, и даже не пытайтесь спорить со мной насчет этого. Во-первых, он великолепно сохраняет тепло…

— Ясно, — вставил Джулиан.

— …что буквально жизненно необходимо на этой станции после того, как здесь обосновалась ваша Федерация. Во-вторых, никогда не знаешь, кто попытается ударить тебе кинжалом в спину… а вот эти утолщения на груди, хоть и не защитят от дисраптора на полной мощности, могут приглушить ожог от федерального фазера. — Гарак расстегнул последнюю пуговку и бросил на Джулиана хитрый взгляд, но снимать жилетку не стал. — А, в-третьих, он создает силуэт. Понимаете, модная, современная одежда очень требовательна к очертаниям фигуры, очаровательным изгибам…

Джулиан все же набрался смелости и одним рывком стащил с себя водолазку.

— Вот, именно об этом я и говорил, — сообщил без малейшей паузы Гарак, развернулся и подошел к нему, встал близко, так близко — и все же слишком далеко. Дыхание слабо коснулось лица, Джулиан машинально подался навстречу. — Что это на вас, доктор?

Чертова жилетка со вставками, чтобы фигура выглядела получше, едва не сказал Джулиан.

— Оно создает… силуэт, — нашелся он и встал ровнее, расправил плечи.

Гарак критически наклонил голову.

— Вы уверены? Честно говоря, я сомневаюсь в его эффективности. Очень сомневаюсь. Кто вам это шил, безрукий ференги? Репликатор на боевом посту в какой-то глухомани? Снимайте эту гадость немедленно и даже не думайте возражать!

Как будто Джулиан собирался. Отвратительная, тесная дрянь и без того слишком мешала, а еще она кололась с изнанки, хотя, по идее, и не должна была. Да он с радостью от нее избавится!

Джулиан дернул застежку поспешно, даже слишком, и та поддалась не сразу. Вообще не поддалась, затрещала…

Гарак мягко взял его за руку.

— Если, мой дорогой доктор, — сказал он, и теперь его теплый выдох заставил Джулиана зажмуриться, — у меня останется хоть немного свободного времени, я сошью вам новый, нормальный жилет.

Прохладные пальцы отодвинули полу в сторону, ласково пробежались по животу. Джулиан открыл глаза, улыбнулся и кивнул.

Глупо было отказываться, не так ли?


End file.
